Bullet The Black Sky
by Logan X
Summary: My version of A Measure of Salvation and the episodes after it. LeobenKara, AndersKara, Baltarthe female cylons, SharonHelo....who knows what'll happen kids.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok, so this is gonna be my version of A Measure Of Salvation and take off from there. I call the cylons by name, not model number. I know this is short, but depending the reaction i get ill make the next chapters much longer. _**

**_Peace - Lo _**

* * *

_**On Galactica…**_

"Admiral, are you sure it was safe to bring the infected cylons aboard Galactica?" Roslin asked sounding concerned. Adama, President Rolsin and Helo paced through the ship corridors to the infirmary where the captive cylons were being held.

"Dr. Cottle seems to believe that humans have an immunity to the virus. I'd like to see what kind of shape the cylons are in. This could be a good time to get to the bottom of some unanswered questions we have about the cylons. There's still a lot we don't know about them Madam President." Adama's voice was stern; as it always is.

Roslin knew this was his call, and she didn't have any real objections anyways. She figured it was beneficial to the military to know as much as they could about their enemy. According to Lee, the cylons were in no shape to put up any kind of resistance. He even went as far to say they begged the marines to "send their souls to god". If the cylons we're truly as vulnerable as they seemed, then perhaps this was an opportunity that was too good to pass up.

They arrived at the infirmary and were meet by Dr. Cottle. "What's their condition?" the Admiral asked. The doctor turned around and faced the window looking into the infirmary.

"Take a look for yourself." He said semi-sarcastically.

There were six models; a Sharon, Simon, Doral, Caprica, D'anna and Leoben. They were in terrible condition. They looked weak and feeble. Open sores festered on their skin as they hacked up vomit and bile with each cough. Their breathing was heavy, upon listening carefully the crew could hear the cylons uttering what seemed to be a prayer. The doctor strode towards his desk, lit a cigar and sat down.

"Admiral, they aren't going to make it much longer without any antibiotics." Cottle said.

"How long could you keep them alive with the medicine?" Helo asked.

"Well I could cure them if you wanted me too, though I'm not sure why…" Adama cut the doctor off.

"We'd like to interrogate them and gain as much information as we could about the cylons objectives since New Caprica. I'll tell them that depending on how well they cooperate we can offer them a cure." The Admiral said. "How long will it take you to develop a vaccine?"

"About 20 minutes. Ill just have to check the chemical compounds of the RNA in their blood and tweak the vaccine as necessary." The doctor said. The Admiral nodded.

"Let's talk to our prisinors."

X

_**In the pilots barracks….(or wherever they drink and play cards)**_

Starbuck and Colonel Tigh had been in the pilot's barracks for hours. Round the clock binge drinking and excessive gambling had become a thing of daily routine. They were arrogant and disrespectful to anyone who hadn't been on the ground war during the occupation of New Caprica. They wore their demons on their sleeves and wallowed in their self-loathing. They ran their mouths to anyone and everyone. Their attitudes and words carried a lot of weight amongst the crew. Ever since the Exodus of New Caprica they'd done nothing but bring down morale and spread malcontent; they were a cancer to the fleet.

"Now they old man's bringing dying cylons aboard. What a frakking joke." Tigh said while throwing back a shot. Starbuck nodded.

"That's the kind of shit the fleets come to." She said. Tigh put his drink down and glared at Starbuck. "What is it, colonel?"

"You know, Starbuck, I heard they've got a model of the son of bitch who had you cooped up in that apartment for 4 months."

"Leoben." Starbuck uttered. Her tone changed as a rush of mixed emotions raced through her head. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"My source's keep me in the loop. I'm sure." Tigh said grinning. "Maybe you should pay you're old pal a visit?"

"Yeah…I think I should." Starbuck got out of her seat and stormed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Airam4u - That's also why i havn't been on. I hope this story changes your mind :) thanks for the review.**

**A.N. - Enjoy! BSG Not mine. (i wish, though)  
**

* * *

Commander Adama and Helo stood in the doorway of the infirmary cell. They scanned the room, thoroughly examining the conditions of the cylons. A Sharon and Leoben had locked hands and were mumbling what sounded like a prayer…

"Embrace our souls, God. Deliver us to your serenity. Help us see what paths you've laid before us in this time of destiny…" Leoben whispered into Sharon's ear. His hands now carefully held her trembling face. She was in pain. The other cylons had their eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating on Leobens words.

"They're ready to die, sir." Helo said. Adama nodded.

"That doesn't mean one of them won't think twice about it, though." Adama paced towards the center of the room. The cylons either weren't aware of his presence, or were ignoring him. "Our medical staff has developed a cure for the virus." Adama addressed them. "If you co-operate and provide significant intel…you will be administered a vaccination." The commanders voice, while still calm, had a scowl like tone to it.

"Commander." Leoben uttered between coughs. "It's been along time." He said with a sinister grin. Adama stared at the familiar cylon but said nothing. The cylons groaned in pain and coughed violently. All but Leoben, whose gaze was fixed on the commander.

"This is not a trick." Adama said to the group.

"Don't listen to him." Leoben said calmly, his eyes still fixed on the commander. "He's lying. I see it." He struggled to catch his breath as sweat poured down his face. "You could tell them all the truths and secrets they wanted to know, and they'd still throw you out the airlock." Leoben said.

"Ill..talk.." a faint voice spoke. Adama turned around to see a Six model staggering to her feet. She held her side as if she'd broken a rib. "I'll talk." She now said eagerly.

"Six!" Leoben snapped. "You know God has a plan for you. This is not it."

"He's right, Six." D'anna said. "Don't turn your back on him…on us…now sister."

A tear ran down Six's cheek as the guards placed a collar around her neck and bound her wrists in handcuffs. Whatever soul she'd had, she'd abandoned it in that instant.

"Traitor!" Sharon yelled as the guards took Six out of the room.

"_im sorry.." _Six mouthed to her fellow cylons as she was taken away. Adama and Helo followed the guards.

**X**

Six struggled to keep her balance. Her feet, hands and neck were shackled together. Not that it was needed though; she couldn't break the chains even if she wanted to in her current condition.

_Even in the shape I'm in, they're still afraid of me…_

Six stood before Adama, Helo, Roslin, Dr. Cottle, Gaeta and Lee. They watched every move the cylons body made. The gaurds rifles hadn't left aim of her since she was taken from the infirmary cell.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"How did your ship become infected with the virus?" Adama asked. His tone had lightned significantly since he'd spoke to the cylons before.

"We were on a recon mission to investigating the Lions Head nebula when an unknown beacon appeared on our sensors. Raiders started acting erratically not long after we took the beacon aboard the ship. It wasn't long after that that our systems crashed. Centurians and raiders completely shut down. Everyone on board…" Six was interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Roslin snapped. Six knew she'd struck a chord.

"The _**skin jobs**_on board." Six was swallowing any pride she had left in her body. "All became deathly ill within an hour of bringing the beacon aboard the ship."

"Lions Head nebula?" Gaeta said confused. "Why…how were you…" Six cut the boy off. She knew what he was about to ask.

"Baltar." She said.

"He's alive?" Gaeta asked. Six nodded.

"He's on a baseship. He's helping us find Earth."

"Frakking great." Lee said.

"Why are you looking for Earth?" Adama asked. Blood ran from the corner of Six's mouth and down the side of her neck. She brought her hands to her face and wiped the blood from her lips. She stared at her hands as if she'd never seen blood before. The crew looked on in confusion of what they were witnessing. Six exhaled and noticed the attention had shifted from what she was saying to them to her herself. A faint smile took shape across her lips.

_Humans…so easy. _

"We want a clean start." She said. "Just like you." The colonials shook their heads at what they were hearing. "I was told if I cooperated that I would be give an antidote." Adama nodded.

"Dr. Cottle will administer the vaccine in the infirmary." The commander said. Six locked eyes with Adama. She didn't have to say anything for Adama to know she was genuinely thankful.

"There will be no such thing." Roslin cut in. "Take that thing to the hanger deck and throw it out the airlock." Adama quickly turned to the president.

"Madam President, I don't think it'd be…"

"Commander, do I need to remind you that this thing is a cylon? They're responsible for the deaths of billions…" Adama exhaled heavily in frustration. "We must take every chance we have to get rid of the cylons while their resurrection ships are out of range."

"I agree with the president, sir." Lee said to his father.

"Madam President, I don't need to be reminded of what the cylons have done." Adama turned back to Six, whose facial expression hadn't changed a bit at the presidents' words.

"You didn't need the cylons to threaten your existence, Laura." The president nearly flinched at hearing the cylon call her by name. "Humans kill one another everyday. God's grown disgusted of your race. He gave you life and his love…both of which you abuse to no end." Six snapped. Her face was red with anger and her muscles tightened. It looked like she was trying to break the chains but was too weak in her current state.

"Gaurds…" Adama paused. His eyes never left Six's. "Take her to the hanger deck."

"Yes, sir." The marines said simultaneously. They took her out of the room. Six put up no resistence.

_I deserve to die after thinking the humans could be trusted.  
_

** X**_  
_

The guards avoided eye contact with the cylon as they escorted her through the Galactica halls.

"Just be thankful you caught be at a bad time, boys." She said as seductively as she could, given her condition. Both guards pretended to hear nothing. "Any other time…I'd break these chains and break both your necks faster then you could pull the trigger." She smiled and continued walking.

There were only a few hanger deck personnel on duty when the marines brought the cylon to a lower level airlock. Tyrol and Cally stopped their viper inspections and tune-ups to watch the marines. They took all the cuffs and chains off the cylon and shoved **_her _**into one of the viper airlocks. The marines hit the release switch. Six felt the pressure pull on her body. She held her ground for nearly 10 seconds after the vents had been completely opened; something no human could do. And then, in a heartbeat, she was gone.

Tyrol turned to a grinning Cally. "Come on, Cally, let's get back to work."

The marines headed back towards the deck entrance and were meet by the last person they expected to see.

"Sgt. Ajack."

"Lt. Thrace." The marine said; sounding surprised.

"Oh, you can do a lot for me." Starbuck said anxiously. "You're watching the Cylon prisoners, are you not?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Father…take the soul of our sister and into your arms…" Leoben was, again, leading the cylons in prayer. They'd formed a circle on the floor or their cell. The colonials didn't know how the cylons knew Six had been killed, aside from the fact it'd been almost 4 hours since she was taken from the brig.

Sharon was, at this point, the most useful source of intelligence when it came to cylons. Although it only made sense that'd be the case because she is a cylon. She'd been asked by the commander himself to observe the cylons and communicate with them; to gain their trust, and acquire as much intel. as she could. Sharon had some reservations about her orders though.

"It's not right, Helo." Sharon said to her lover. Helo was watching the captive cylons with Sharon from an observation and surveillance room. "Why don't they just airlock them now? Frakking get it over with." Sharon sounded frustrated.

"I understand." Helo said. "Do they know that their…friend?.." He didn't know what to call her.

"Six." Sharon said. Helo nodded.

"Do they know she's dead? Or is she dead even?" He asked. The colonials didn't know much about the cylons at all. Helo asked Sharon questions about the cylons quite frequently. She had no objections and actually found his couriosity intriguing and somewhat relieving.

"They know she's gone. There's no resurrection ship or facility even near close enough to transfer to." She took a deep breath. "She's gone for good." Sharon said. Helo nodded.

"But how do they actually know for sure?" Helo pressed on.

"We just do." She said coldly. Helo turned to face her.

"We?" He asked, puzzled. She turned around and the couple was now facing one another.

"Helo, the fleet will always have my loyalty." She assured him. Sharon turned back to the monitor. "But they're still my people." She said. Helo nodded.

"Alright." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Fair enough."

Just then the cell door swung open on the monitor screen. Three marines stormed through the cell and grabbed the Leoben model.

"What's going on?" Helo asked.

"Starbuck." Sharon said as she left the room.

X

Leoben sat in a chair in the middle of a dimly lit room. His hands and feet were cuffed to the chair; after his last display on the Gemenon Traveler, they weren't taking any chances. The three marines stood near the entrance of the room, their rifles fixed on the cylon prisoner. Only one thought was in Leoben's head…

_Kara..._

After a few minutes Kara Thrace arrived. She was in full uniform and had cut her hair since Leoben had last scene her. He hated her short hair.

"Your hair looks terrible, Kara." He said smiling.

"I thought you'd say that." She sarcastically replied. She began to pace back and forth. Leoben just watched.

"Say it, Kara." Leoben said.

"Say what?"

"That you hate me. That you can't sleep because of me. That I'm the reason your life is falling apart." He said. His eyes never left Kara's. She was silent but kept pacing. "I showed you that you were capable of loving a child. I showed you that you aren't your mother."

"You held me frakking hostage!" She snapped. And with that, she delivered a right hand to Leoben's face. Kara had put everything she had into the punch; it nearly forced him off the chair. "She wasn't even mine, Leoben! Is that your idea of a frakking mind game? You say you love me but that's all you ever frakking do…you play your mind games with me."

"Does she ask to visit you?" He asked. Leoben spit out some blood calmly. Kara said nothing. "So she does." He answered for her. "It's called maternal love, Kara. There's not greater love then the love between a mother and her child."

"She wasn't mine!" She screamed.

"It doesn't matter. You believed she was and when it came down to it, you cared for her just the same." She stopped pacing, but said nothing. She just stared at Leoben, not knowing what to think. "What are you afraid of, Kara?" Again, she didn't answer. "Soon you'll see the truth in your destiny."

"I have no special destiny!" She punched him again. Blood now ran from Leoben's nose and lip. He acted as if the punch had no effect.

"Kara, soon you'll understand why I've had to do the things I've done." She almost hit him again. It's when she allowed him to talk that she became drawn to his hypnotic voice. "I didn't want to keep you locked up in that apartment, but I knew it was the only way to make you understand your destiny. Soon, you'll save all these people. You'll lead them to salvation from beyond the grave, Kara." She froze at his words. "You know there's nothing left for you in this life. You've never felt content with where you were. You hear her voice…" She cut him off.

"Enough!" She yelled. She was fighting tears. "You're just a infatuated machine playing with my frakking head!"

"Do you really believe that?" Leoben asked. Kara said nothing. "There's going to kill me, Kara."

"Yeah, I know." She replied. "Will you download?" She asked him.

_Why am I even asking it…_she thought to herself.

"Not this time, Kara." Leoben uttered. "We're too far out." Now she didn't know what to say, do or think. "This would make it what…7 times now?" Leoben said smiling. Kara couldn't help but smile. For a moment, she'd forgotten that Leoben had just answered a question she'd asked herself in her thoughts.

"7 sounds fair." She said, pretending to sound serious.

"I'll come to you again, Kara, and when I do…don't be afraid. I'll show you the demons of your past, and the light of your future." He and Kara gazed into one another's eyes.

She'd never known what to make of Leoben. She wanted him to be wrong, she wanted to believe that he was wrong about everything. But after everything she'd been through with him, she didn't know what to believe.

"Take him back to his cell." She said.

"I do love you, Kara Thrace." Leoben said as the guards led him out of the room.

"Yeah, I know." She replied. And he was gone.

" Lt. Thrace to CIC. Agan, Lt. Thrace to CIC." It was Geata over the intercom.

* * *

Review kids. Thanks! - Lo 


End file.
